Innocence
by Sinking Into Madness
Summary: I've missed you too, Otouto. Welcome home. Mmmm...Why don't you come sit on Aniki's lap?" Smut/Anal Uchihacest Two Shot
1. Chapter 1

**This is an ItaSasu fic with a big hint of ItaHida. It's only a two shot, but I might make it longer if enough people ask or suggest it. Depends on the reviews, you know?**

_**Warning: This is very, very graphic. There is no rape or abuse but extreme smut.**_

**I am here for your enjoyment and entertainment.**

**So, without further suspense or waiting, here is _Innocence._**

**Chapter 1: Taking A Ride**

_He watched, as the white haired man lowered himself slowly onto his Aniki's long pierced cock, grunting softly as the silver balls rubbed against his entrance._

_Who was he?_

_Why was he with his Aniki?_

_More importantly, who the hell did he think he was?_

_Sasuke's black eyes glowed furiously as he continued to watch the way his Aniki smiled at the man, his face shifting away from it as he moaned. His long, jet black hair was still in it's neat ponytail, his stunning red eyes staring down at the male's body as he sat on him, trying to grow accustomed to the huge rod. He was still fully clothed, his black muscle shirt tightly hugging his torso and the black leather pants only unzipped with his cock popped out. The equally black leather boots were the only thing of Itachi's that was on the floor._

_A piece of black hair flowed silkily over Sasuke's eyes, making the somewhat secret event hard to see from the crack in the doorway. He lifted a creamy white hand and moved it behind his ear._

_"Hidan…" he heard the low, the voice he dreamed about, the voice he touched himself to, the voice that was supposed to be whispering to him._

_"W-Wait a fucking second! This fucking hurts!" He heard the sharp answer, immediately recognizing it…from church._

_The deep chuckle that passed through Itachi's godly lips sent a shiver down Sasuke's spine. _

_"Well, I don't have all night And I know you don't either, Father."_

_Sasuke's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. The priest from church?! But he's a PRIEST! His 14 year old mind could not comprehend why a priest would be fucking his brother._

_The once holy man smiled and leaned forward, pressing his lips to Itachi's._

_"Then why don't you fucking help me, Itachi?"_

_A smirk immediately placed itself on Itachi's lips as he let his hands grip Hidan's hips._

_"Gladly."_

_He lifted his hips and pushed them back down onto him sharply, a pained whimper coming from Hidan's lips. He lifted them again, and this time, Hidan lowered himself, pleasure replacing the pain quickly. He continued on his own as Itachi began stroking his bouncing cock._

_He started to ride Itachi roughly, literally jumping on his cock, loving the way the silver piercings rubbed against his prostate, making him scream. The elder Uchiha moaned softly as the piercing moved against the tight entrance, making his cock throb with the feeling. The loud slapping sound that came from Hidan's ass slapping against the dark leather echoed through the room and down the hall._

_Sasuke could feel his heart beat faster and his own erection twitch when he heard his brother moan. He really didn't know what to do. Should he interrupt? Should he walk away from it? Should he stay and watch?… Should he join in?_

_No, his brother would never go for that…would he?_

_Damn it! He silently slapped his forehead. Why do I keep thinking these things? Aniki would never-_

_"Ahhhhh! Fuck! Ooh…" The priest cursed and moaned until-_

_"Oh, God…nngh!"_

_He came, the long strips of white cream staining Itachi's shirt. He gasped as he felt the hot liquid fill him up to the max, leaking out, and giving Sasuke a full view of what his sex god of a brother was capable of._

_The tip of Itachi's cock was still inside Hidan, rivers of pure white cream flowing from the man's entrance. Sasuke's mouth began to water as he stared at the lovely sight, but of course, the shrill ring of Itachi's cell phone indicated that his precious Otouto would be home soon._

_Not wanting to get caught, Sasuke ran to the front door of their 6 room house and stepped outside, where his book bag still lay. He went and hid in the bushes for about ten minutes when he heard the conversation his brother was having with the priest through the open window in the kitchen._

_"So tell me, when can we do this again, Father?" Itachi. Sasuke's teeth began to grind together. Of course he would've enjoyed the little session they had. He was a grown man, he was allowed to do what he wanted._

_A chuckle came from the priest's mouth. "Anytime Itachi…But…"_

_"What?"_

_"It's Sasuke…he's growing up now."_

_Itachi looked over at the violet eyed man, his own eyes glowing slightly._

_"What about it?"_

_"Well, maybe it's time you tell him how you feel about him."_

_Itachi's eyes widened. "No way! He's only 14. If I tell him…exactly what I feel for him, I'm pretty sure he'll freak out."_

_"It was just a fucking suggestion, Itachi. I'm sure Sasuke would be able to fucking handle any damn thing you throw at him. Especially that huge-"_

_A chuckle came from the elder Uchiha. "Okay, I think it's time to leave now."_

_Hidan let out a small laugh. "Well, just think about it, Itachi. You wouldn't have to hide shit from him anymore."_

_"…"_

_Hidan shook his head and walked out the door, fitted in all white. Tight white jeans, a white button down shirt and white Gucci shoes. In one word? Gorgeous. Even Sasuke let out a little squeal when he seen him._

_His brother though was very close to the same. At times, Itachi could go completely Goth and wear all black. At other times, he was all business, and made it look good._

_…Like now._

_He had changed his all black attire into a white button down shirt, the sleeves folded until they stopped on his biceps, long black pants and, to keep it simple, his socks, since he was at home. A gold chain was around his neck, and a matching bracelet on his wrist._

_Now, Sasuke was drooling. He always liked seeing his brother dressed up like that, even if he was just staying home._

_He looked away from Itachi and watched the shiny silver car drove away, waiting until it was out of sight and his brother walked inside the house for a few minutes before he ran up the steps and unlocked the door._

_End Chapter_

**I know, I know. Itachi isn't supposed to be wearing classy clothes, but if you don't like it, well, sorry, but there will be other fics with him as a super Goth. **

**It's a cliffy. Why? Because I needed to keep the hot part for the next chapter, where everything goes nasty and freaky.**

**I hope you liked it!!! Review please!!!!**

**Jeanni Ruiz**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ah, yes…THANK YOU FOR ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS!!! :3**

**It is now time to continue this story, two shot or not. As you know, my internet had gotten cut off, but when I got it back on…**

**I got a damn virus. T-T **

**Well, that's the price I must pay when I wanna see my adorable little Konome!!!**

**Anyways, on with the story!**

**Chapter 2: Don't tease me, Aniki**

He closed the door behind him softly and laid his book bag next to it, slipping off his shoes. His body quivered slightly, burning with the deep desire he had for his brother. He needed to touch him, needed to feel him.

He walked into the large living room, immediately spotting his lovely older brother sitting on the couch, feet up on the coffee table, switching through different TV channels an the plasma, a bored expression on his face. Sasuke walked over behind him and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, earning a surprised jerk from Itachi.

"Hi, Aniki."

"Hi, Sasuke. How-"

Itachi let out a long sigh as Sasuke nibbled on his earlobe…something he has never done before. Since when-

"Aren't you going to welcome me home Aniki? I missed you all day…" Sasuke breathed in his ear, licking the shell and making the older teen groan. He continued his ministrations quietly, slowly moving to Itachi's throat, nibbling and sucking softly, waiting for his Itachi to answer, while the elder Uchiha tried desperately to bite down the moan that was fighting its' way out of his lips.

"I've missed you too, my little Otouto. Welcome home. Mmmm…." He sighed. "Why don't you come and sit on Aniki's lap?"

Itachi inwardly groaned. He knew it was bold, asking his brother to come and sit on his lap, where his semi-hard cock begged for attention, but he had needs too, you know!

Sasuke quickly complied, running around the couch and straddling his Aniki's lap, his bottom sitting directly on his erection, smiling softly as he began to nuzzle his neck once again. Sasuke inhaled Itachi's scent, the one that was hidden behind the soft cologne he wore. There was no way to explain it. It just smelled like…_Itachi._

He felt his brother's hands roam down his sides, tracing them lightly and then curving around his bottom, massaging the soft globes while Sasuke let out a soft mewl. He felt the rumble go through Itachi's chest as he chuckled, his hands moving in circular motions on his virgin ass.

Sasuke began to grind down on the teasing hands, only to find that they were removed, and he was grinding on something much, much harder. Itachi let the moan escape from his throat as his little brother roughly moved his hips against his.

Oh, it felt good. Terribly good. But he wanted to see skin. The soft skin under the clothes Sasuke chose to wear to school today. Yes…he wanted to see that pretty little ass bend over for him, to hear Sasuke beg him for more. The black pants he had on tightened even more as he thought of those images.

Sasuke moaned softly as he felt himself being pushed back onto the leather couch, missing the hard length rubbing against his bottom. He found himself laying back, legs spreading instinctively and looked up at his brother. Itachi smiled softly at his brother. Beautiful. It was the only way he could explain it.

The blush on Sasuke's cheeks, tainting the ivory skin a light pink, his legs spread open, just for his beloved older brother, one arm stretched above his head and the other clutching the side of the couch, while pearly white teeth bit down on his bottom lip. Itachi went forward, laying his body in between Sasuke's legs, nuzzling his neck and flicking his tongue against the soft skin.

They couldn't say a word to each other, no, they didn't dare to ruin such a perfect moment. Sasuke wrapped his legs around Itachi's waist and turned his head to the side, so that Itachi would have better access to his neck. He could feel the long tongue slide against his skin, sending shivers down his body, straight for his groin, which desperately needed attention.

Itachi knew it was Sasuke's first time, so he wanted to be somewhat gentle with him, but the soft moans and the high pitched mewls that came from his brother's throat was driving him crazy. He had the right mind to throw him onto his stomach and fuck him senseless, until he screamed his name.

Ah….His cock twitched in his pants. Such a nice sight that would be.

Itachi began to suck on the skin where behind Sasuke's ear, while he moaned and tried to grind his cock against Itachi's. He had found a little hot spot, didn't he? He continued to play with the spot, nibbling and sucking on the skin while Sasuke pushed Itachi's hips down on his, groaning when he got more friction.

He heard his Otouto whimper, and decided that the teasing was getting a little long. Itachi took his lips away from Sasuke's skin, and let them fall onto his brother's so soft lips. Sasuke sighed and wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck while the older teen's tongue slipped into his willing mouth, tracing his teeth, tasting the roof of his mouth, swiping against his tongue.

"Ah…Itachi…"

He broke the kiss with a moan when he felt Itachi grind his hips forward.

Enough!

Itachi tore his body from Sasuke's earning a whimper from the lost contact, and began to tear off Sasuke's clothes, buttons from his shirt flying to the floor and coffee table, his belt thrown onto the floor, and his pants hitting the TV, effectively turning it off. Sasuke leaned forward and pulled on the collar of Itachi's shirt, pulling him back down to kiss him once more.

Itachi let his hands roam all over Sasuke's body, tracing the soft curves, lightly passing over his toned stomach, and stopped at the boy's boxers, his fingers slipping under the fabric. Once again, the kiss was broken.

"Oh….Mmm….."

The soft moans ushered him on, sliding the fabric down the creamy white legs and letting them fall to the floor, Sasuke's dripping hard cock popping out. Itachi seen Sasuke lick his lips as he watched his brother begin to strip himself, the white shirt falling over arms and onto the floor. He slipped off his belt quickly as he stood and unzipped his pants, letting them fall to his feet as Sasuke whimpered with his eyes on the tent in his Aniki's boxers.

Itachi was about to ask if he wanted to go on, when he felt Sasuke stand and push him down onto the couch, while he got onto his knees on the floor.

"Sasuke, what-"

"Relax, Aniki. I just want to try something."

Itachi gasped as he felt Sasuke slip his hand in his boxers and pull out his throbbing cock. He watched as Sasuke's eyes widened and his small pink tongue flick against his dry lips. Sasuke began to stroke the hard length, gaining a groan from the elder Uchiha. He let his thumb run across the slit at the tip, pearly white pre cum dribbling down his hand. A blush covered Sasuke's cheeks once more, as his mind began to flash dirty little fantasies in his head.

"Mmmm….."

He looked up at Itachi and smirked when he seen the older male biting his lip and his eyes shut tight. Which meant he wouldn't see what he was going to do next. Sasuke leaned forward and flicked his tongue at the slit, tasting the salty white substance and hearing his beloved older brother moan loudly.

He pulled the tip into his mouth, sucking with everything he had and swallowing the droplets of pre cum that were leaking out.

"Ohh……oh, god…"

He let his tongue run over the slit once more and began to slip his brother's length down his throat, which was a very difficult task, seeing as his cock was long and very thick. Once he felt his nose bury itself in the small black curls at the end, he pulled his head back up, only to be pushed back down forcefully. He moaned around the length as Itachi began to thrust his hips forward, his hand still on Sasuke's head, fucking his mouth.

Since Sasuke was already accustomed to the length, he thought he'd give his brother a little more stimulation. He threw his hands into the boxers once more and began to stroke his brother's balls, hearing him moan and buck his hips harder into his mouth. He hummed as he continued to play with Itachi.

"Mmm… Damn…ohh….Ah!" With a loud moan, Sasuke felt his brother release inside his throat, coating it with his seed, as he swallowed every drop. Sasuke lifted his head, a long string of saliva still connecting his mouth to the tip of his Aniki's cock. When the small string broke, he licked his lips, but let out a yelp when he felt Itachi drag him on top of his lap.

"Now, my little Otouto, it's time for you to get your release. Open."

Itachi stuck three fingers in front of Sasuke's mouth and the younger eagerly sucked them in, laving them with his tongue. He went at it slowly after a while, making sure Itachi saw exactly how his tongue moved against his fingers and how they disappeared in his lips. He stared right into Itachi's eyes as he sucked on his fingers and seen the bright red seemingly grow darker every time he blinked.

Once Itachi felt like his fingers were wet enough, he pulled them from his Otouto's mouth and slid them down his spine, a small shiver coursing through it. Itachi let his finger trace over his puckered entrance, sending yet another shiver thru Sasuke's body.

He slowly slipped one finger inside the tight heat, feeling Sasuke tense up and gasp at the uncomfortable feeling.

"Otouto…you need to relax. It'll only hurt more if you don't."

Itachi brought up his other hand and began to stroke Sasuke's back softly, immediately calming him down enough for him to lay his head on Itachi's shoulder and breath deeply. He slowly moved his finger inside him again, thrusting it in and out until he let the second digit slip in, scissoring the tight ring of flesh.

He then put his third finger in, hearing Sasuke gasp. Oh, it was so tight. So hot. It felt so damn good, he could just imagine what it would feel like wrapped around his throbbing cock. He moaned at the mental image and was surprised when he heard Sasuke cry out, pushing his hips back onto Itachi's hand.

"Oh, god, Aniki, do that again!"

Itachi smirked and hit the boy's prostate once more, before slipping out his fingers. Sasuke whimpered from the lost contact. The boy looked up at his brother, eyes half lidded, clouded in lust. Itachi pulled him into a tongue twisting kiss, while he laid Sasuke back onto the floor.

Itachi broke the kiss and got onto his knees, smiling at his baby brother lovingly as he brought one of his milky white legs to rest over his shoulder. Sasuke's face flushed even more when he seen Itachi line up his cock at his entrance, using the pre cum that was dripping from it as a lubricant..

"Ready, my little Otouto?"

Sasuke nodded and gritted his teeth when he felt the tip of the long rod press into him. Itachi kept going slowly, gasping softly when the tip was fully inside.

"Ha…."

Itachi pushed forward even more, until he felt his balls brush against soft skin. He looked at Sasuke and saw tears rolling down his face. But his vision blurred as Sasuke tightened around him. He reached down and grabbed Sasuke's other legs, folding his knees into his elbows.

"A-An-niki…"

Itachi laid his head on Sasuke's shoulder and slowly pulled out of him. When all but the tip was free, he thrust back in violently, causing Sasuke to throw his head back and scream. He stopped, waiting for Sasuke to get accustomed before he began moving.

The pain was slowly leaving his body, the excruciating pain. His legs were trapped in his Aniki's arms, spreading his cheeks as wide as they'd go so that he'd have more access. Once the worst of the pain ebbed away, he pushed back, whimpering.

"M-Move…"

Itachi happily complied, thrusting in and out slowly t first, so as not to hurt Sasuke anymore than he already did, but then he heard a growl.

"Faster, dammit, faster."

And so, Itachi pushed forward, Sasuke's lustful moans filling the room. Itachi started to suck on Sasuke's neck again, while Sasuke bucked his hips and cried out with every thrust. Until a particular one had him arching his back, screaming Itachi's name.

Itachi smiled against the soft skin. He pushed back and towered over Sasuke's flush body, angling his hips to hit his prostate over and over. The thrusts became violent as soon as Sasuke wrapped his legs around Itachi's waist.

"Itachi! Oh, god, more, more!"

Itachi complied, thrusting into him harder and faster than before. Sasuke twisted his fingers into the dark carpet and moaned loudly while his prostate continued to be abused so sweetly. He was still in pain. Yes, it hurt.

"Mmm…..so good…Aniki…Ahh…"

But it hurt so _good._

Itachi licked his lips as he felt his knees continue to rub against the carpet, the friction causing them to burn. He pounded into Sasuke, the loud sound of skin slapping against skin echoed through the house, while he grunted and moaned right along with Sasuke.

Sasuke felt his stomach tighten, his back burning, his throat throwing out the wanton moans. Itachi knew exactly where to aim, exactly how to rub and touch him. He almost came when he felt Itachi start to pump his bouncing cock, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Ah! Itachi!"

He came, all over his stomach and all over his Aniki's hand. The smooth flesh around Itachi squeezed him, milked him, and with a powerful thrust he came inside his little brother. After he rode out his orgasm, he collapsed on Sasuke and chuckled softly as he laid a small kiss on his fore head.

"That was amazing Otouto."

Sasuke smiled sleepily. Itachi pulled out of Sasuke, a small whimper pointing out the fact that the action had left him feeling terribly empty. Itachi smiled and dragged Sasuke back onto the couch, loving the way Sasuke nuzzled into his neck. Just before Sasuke was about to drift off into sleep, he remembered something he wanted to tell his brother.

"Aniki…"

"What is it, Sasuke-kun?"

"I don't want Father Hidan to come here anymore."

Itachi's eyes widened as he looked down at his now sleeping brother. But how did he-?

**The End**

**There! The smut filled ItaSasu action everyone wanted to read! I finally finished it!!! Whoo!**

**And now…for shout outs!!!**

**To everyone who's read and reviewed this story, thank you so much for your support. **

**Even though I wrote this was a two-shot, I was actually dying to write more. But, what's done is done! **

**Please review and tell me what you think! **

***Sits down and cuddles with Orochi-san* **

**I hope to hear from you soon!**

**Jeanni Ruiz**


End file.
